Journeys and Destinations
by Allison H
Summary: "La seule véritable différence entre vous et moi, dit-il en me frappant la poitrine, c'est que je n'ai pas peur d'admettre que je suis un vaurien qui va brûler en enfer." Se déroule avant POTC 1 et pendant les films.


**Disclaimer : Jack Sparrow et tout autre personnage de la franchise Pirates des Caraïbes ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction a été écrite par Devil's Toenail. Je n'en suis que la traductrice.**

Les trois femmes s'étaient rassemblées autour de la vieille pompe à eau rouillée, se préparant à une dure nuit de labeur. L'une d'entre elles, les cheveux clairs et blonds, amena ses mains en coupe pour recueillir de l'eau pour éliminer la saleté de son visage, mais elle n'avait jamais été capable de laver les péchés.

Même là, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'envier leurs robes étroites et décolletées et leurs lèvres couleur rubis. La manière dont elles vivaient leur vie sur un caprice et sans revenir en arrière, pour la raison que chaque seconde pouvait être la dernière.

« Crispina ! fit une voix glapissante derrière moi. S'il te plaît, arrête de traînasser et viens ici. Nous devons retourner à la maison avant qu'il ne fasse nuit. »

Je me tirai de ma rêverie et me précipita vers mon mari, ne voulant pas me retrouver dans une fâcheuse position.

« Tu dois bien faire attention à ne pas te perdre ici. Chacune des âmes de cette île est pécheresse, dévouée à Satan lui-même ! » murmura durement le pasteur Gregory Masters à mon oreille.

Je gardai la tête basse et fixait le chemin sale qui finissait par nous mener vers notre petit cottage retiré.

« Je ne me perdrai pas. Je connais les alentours, murmurai-je.

-Je voulais dire te perdre dans une forêt de tentation, ma fille. Tu es la seule ici qui pourra m'aider à sauver les occupants de cette île lamentable d'une éternité de damnation. »

Je déglutis et hochai de la tête, persuadée qu'un mot de plus pourrait entraîner un sermon. C'était peut-être quelque chose de stupide à dire, nous étions à Barbuda depuis plus d'un an et on ne me faisait toujours pas confiance pour aller seule au marché pour nous réapprovisionner. Toute autre femme aurait été punie d'une telle insolence, mais j'avais la chance d'être mariée à un homme si gentil et attentionné.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'intérieur, je débarrassai Gregory de son manteau et de ses bottes et commençai à préparer un souper à base de pain et de plantain. C'étaient les seuls aliments que nous pouvions nous permettre à ce moment-là car le navire convoyant la pension de missionnaire s'est perdu en mer, nous obligeant à attendre le prochain. Du poêle exhalait une chaleur étouffante et des mèches de cheveux commençaient à s'échapper de ma coiffe. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant qu'il ne me le signalât tandis que je lui servais son repas.

« Dois-je te rappeler que la vanité est un péché ? dit-il alors que je posais le plat sur la table en bois frottée à la brosse.

-Désolée. »

Je m'assis en face de lui et le fixai à nouveau.

Comme c'était la tradition, nous penchâmes tous les deux notre tête en signe de prière.

« Merci, Seigneur, pour ce repas abondant et notre bonne chance d'avoir un Dieu si tout-puissant. Et grâce, donne-nous la force de continuer notre humble mission ici, à Barbuda, pour sauver tous ces pécheurs des griffes de Satan. Amen. »

Je levai le regard.

« Amen. »

Nous mangeâmes en silence, jusqu'à ce que Grégory brise le silence.

« J'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi d'autres pirates arriveraient au port. J'ai le sentiment que le Seigneur nous met à l'épreuve. Nous devrons y aller dans la matinée pour voir ce qui peut être fait

-Oui » acquiesçai-je de la tête.

Il se leva.

« Je devrais aller me coucher dans ce cas. »

Il s'approcha de moi.

Je levai le regard vers son visage couvert de cicatrices. Il fut l'une des personnes suffisamment malheureuses qui fut foudroyé par la variole lors de la traversée au départ de l'Angleterre. Il avait seulement survécu.

Il se baissa avec raideur et me baisa la joue. Un geste sec et étrange important pour lui et qui ne signifiait rien pour moi. Je me maudissais d'être une si mauvaise épouse.

« Bonne nuit. »

Je m'assis un instant, fixant la cheminée éteinte. Y aurait-il vraiment des pirates ? Et si jamais c'était le cas, descendre aux docks serait un acte très dangereux. Mon regard alla de la boîte au manteau et inversement. Je demanderai à prendre le pistolet avec nous pour plus de sécurité.

Je nettoyai rapidement les plats et pris la lampe à huile jusqu'à la chambre. Gregory s'était endormi rapidement et ronflait bruyamment alors je contournai le lit sur la pointe des pieds et mit ma robe nuit blanche et amidonnée. Tout en éteignant la lampe, je me glissai dans le lit à côté de mon mari et priai silencieusement, demandant notre protection.

C'était une nuit particulièrement chaude, j'eus donc du mal à trouver le sommeil. Je m'agitais et me retournais durant ce qu'il me semblait être des heures et je rejetais les couvertures pour essayer de trouver un peu de fraîcheur. Je trouvais finalement une position suffisamment confortable pour dormir lorsque je crus entendre des pas à l'extérieur de la maison. Je me redressai, de peur que ce ne fût un voleur, et dressai l'oreille mais je n'entendis rien. Alors que j'allais m'allonger à nouveau, je m'arrêtai et me convainquit que j'avais vraiment entendu quelque chose une seconde fois. J'hésitai quelques instants avant de décider de ne pas réveiller Gregory. Je pensai qu'avec le pistolet, je serais plus en sécurité.

Je retirai précautionneusement le pistolet de sa pochette en cuir et observait la poignée en argent embellie. J'avais pensé de nombreuses fois à le vendre mais je m'en étais toujours empêchée, pensant à la promesse que j'avais faite à mon père en le quittant pour les Caraïbes. Rester en vie, qu'importe le prix.

Il faisait nuit noire dehors, mais la lueur provenant de la ville en activité permit à mes yeux de s'adapter facilement à l'obscurité. Ne trouvant rien devant la maison, je me dirigeai vers l'arrière, vers le petit potager où je faisais pousser les légumes. Pendant un moment, je n'entendais rien, juste le bruit de l'ivresse et de la prostitution au loin. Puis je l'entendis, un bruissement et un marmonnement dans les buissons. Je resserrai un peu plus le pistolet et fit un pas en direction du bruit. Le sang commençait à me monter à la tête et ma respiration se fit superficielle. J'avançai à pas feutrés sur la terre sèche, pieds nus, me demandant pourquoi je n'étais pas restée dans mon lit où j'étais en sécurité et au chaud.

J'étais juste à côté du buisson d'où provenait le bruit. Je fermai les yeux, déglutit et allait dégager de mon chemin une feuille de palmier lorsque je fus brutalement retournée. Le coup partit dans une grande détonation et la personne qui m'avait surprise se plia en deux, agrippant son ventre.

« … Crispina. » murmura-t-il sèchement.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. C'était Gregory. Alors que je le réalisais, il s'effondra et devint silencieux, sa chemise de nuit tâchée de sang. Je m'accroupis à côté de lui et le pris par les épaules, essayant de le ramener à la vie.

« Non. Non ! »

Deux personnes surgirent de derrière le buisson où j'investiguais, un homme et une femme. Je les regardai.

« Je suis une femme morte » marmonnai-je.

Je voyais déjà nettement les galères.

La femme commença à crier : « Au meurtre ! Au meurtre ! » et mes mains s'animèrent, indépendantes. Ils pointèrent le pistolet vers elle, firent feu et elle s'effondra dans un sursaut. Je me tournai vers l'homme à présent et pointait le pistolet dans sa direction. Ses mains étaient devant sa poitrine dans une position de défense tandis qu'il sortait lentement du buisson en chancelant. Je voyais bien qu'il avait bu.

« A présent, prenons un moment pour reconsidérer la chose. »

Ses paroles étaient légèrement inarticulées.

Je secouai de la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois reconsidérer ? Vous irez voir les autorités.

-Pour être honnête, les autorités et moi ne sommes en très bonne entente en ce moment. »

Ses bras retombèrent alors qu'il se montrait plus confiant.

« D'un hors-la-loi à un autre…

-Je ne suis pas une hors-la-loi » l'interrompis-je.

Il pointa du pied le corps de la femme.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? Un varech ? »

Je ne répondis pas et commençai à tripoter la croix que je portais autour du cou.

L'homme le remarqua.

« Ca se voit que c'est quelque chose que vous ne faites pas tous les jours. Alors pourquoi en rajouter à votre compte de cadavres, hein ? »

Je regardai le corps de Gregory puis je ramenai mon regard vers lui. Il avait raison.

Je laisser retomber ma main sur le côté.

« C'est bien. »

Il se rapprocha légèrement et me prit le pistolet, retira la dernière balle et me le retendit.

Il se retourna, s'apprêtant à me quitter.

« Attendez. Et moi ? »

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Et vous ?

-Je ne peux pas rester ici. «

Il eut un petit sourire suffisant.

« On a l'esprit vif, hein ? Priez pour votre rédemption ou je ne sais quoi. Tout ira mieux. »

Il m'avait convaincue pendant un moment.

« Je pourrai me repentir jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé. Cela ne fera aucune différence pour la Navy. »

L'homme avait cessé d'écouter et était en train de reprendre le chemin de la ville.

Je jetai un dernier regard aux corps avant de le poursuivre.

« Non ! Je vous en prie ! Vous devez m'aider !

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

Il continuait à marcher tandis que je le rattrappai.

« Parce que je peux vous laver de vos péchés, dis-je, désespérée.

-Je me suis pas mal rapproché de mes péchés après toutes ces années. Ce serait dommage de les perdre maintenant.

-Emmenez-moi juste loin d'ici, à un autre port. Aidez-moi à m'embarquer sur un navire. N'importe quoi. »

Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois me regarda de la tête aux pieds je n'aimais pas la manière dont il me dévisageait.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurai en retour ? »

Je me rendis compte subitement que j'étais en robe de nuit et m'entourai de mes bras.

« Je n'ai rien à vous offrir, je vous ai épargné. N'est-ce pas suffisant ? » dis-je mollement.

Je le voyais réfléchir.

« D'accord alors. Mais pas de blabla sur Dieu tout-puissant ? J'en ai pas besoin. Et seulement parce que je m'en veux d'avoir détruit votre buisson d'Amaryllis. »

J'hochai de la tête avidement.

« Qu'allons-nous faire alors ?

-Il se trouve que c'est votre jour de chance. Vous voyez, _j'_ai un navire et un sacré en plus. »

Je le suivis jusqu'aux docks où était amarré le navire le plus grand et le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu.

Il avait dû remarquer que j'étais impressionnée.

« Ca, dit-il en faisant un geste vers le bateau, c'est le Black Pearl. Et vous, ajouta-t-il en me désignant, ne naviguerez pas sur mon navire comme ça. Attendez ici. »

Je le regardai disparaître à l'intérieur d'une taverne qui se trouvait à proximité. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un paquet de vêtements.

« A bord. » Il semblait légèrement agressif alors qu'il me poussait vers la rampe. « Pressons ! »

**Note de la traductrice : Ce n'est peut-être pas la traduction du siècle, mais j'espère que votre lecture sera agréable. N'hésitez pas à commenter, que ce soit pour l'histoire en elle-même (je ferai remonter les reviews à qui de droit) ou pour la traduction. Merci !**


End file.
